I Was Sad And Then You Came Along
by Merwholocked628
Summary: What's the recipe for a perfect Hetalia fan fiction? Get a helping of Sprance, a dash of UsUk and a sprinkle of PruCan put it all in a carnival and there you go!


**This is a birthday present for my dear friend France (Not the Hetalia character but a real person also known as Shoujiko-remains) Happy Birthday! And any other readers if you haven't read her stories you should because they are amazing! Enough of me,**

**On to the present! I do not own Hetalia.**

It was his birthday. Francis should not of spent it moping. And yet here he was, all because the day before his boyfriend-no-ex-boyfriend Arthur Kirkland had dumped him for some American kid. The Frenchman felt his throat clench up at the very thought.

_"No, you won't cry." _Francis gave himself a little shake. _"Not here, only children cry here."_

Yes, Francis Bonnefoy was at a carnival. Why he decided to go was beyond him, it was no fun on your own, you couldn't go into the kissing booths, no 'photo booths' on your own. A make out wheel, no a 'Ferris wheel' was no fun without someone, heck you couldn't even enjoy eating with out someone across from you.

So why was he here? On the day he should've curled up with a sappy movie, a glass of red wine, and a box of dark chocolate why did he decide to come here? Simple, because his best friend kidnapped him. Gilbert Beilschmidt had decided that he quote on quote;

"Needed to get some more awesomeness in his life."

"Here you go Birdie!" Gilbert's loud voice pulled Francis out of his broken-hearted thoughts.

The Prussian's Canadian boyfriend blushed as Gilbert handed him a large stuffed polar bear.

"Thank you." He whispered giving him a peck on the cheek in return.

Francis turned away in disgust, flipping his golden hair as he turned (very fabulously of course, even depressed a Frenchman would settle for nothing less)

"Would you two inséparables mind?" He huffed, biting his lip to keep tears from rolling down his cheeks, god he missed the times when he could do that with his boyfriend.

_"I wonder if he still has that stuffed green bunny I gave to him a few years ago" _He thought absentmindedly.

"Kesesesese sorry kumpel!" Gilbert laughed as he broke away from Matthew's embrace.

"Désolé!" Matthew whispered in Francis's native language

He just rolled his eyes, he couldn't take this! Here he was the heart breaker suffering a heartbreak!

Muttering French curses under his breath he stalked away to try to find a nice corner in which he could sulk (in the most fabulous way possible) when the smell of cinnamon wafted towards him.

"Fresh Churros! Come and get them!" A Spanish voice called from somewhere down the long line of vendors.

_"What the heck." _Francis thought. _"It's my birthday, might as well have something I'll enjoy."_

"What can I get you mi amigo?"

"One Churro please mon ami."

"Sure coming right up!" The perky Spaniard said from behind the counter. Soon he came back with a piping hot pastry. "Here you go!"

Without looking up Francis held out his hand and the man handed it to him.

"Hey amigo, you okay?" Francis glanced up and nearly gasped at what he saw.

The man had perfectly tanned skin with chocolate hair a few shades darker. His eyes were bright and shiny, a piercing green even prettier than Arthur's.

"A-amigo?" Francis realized he had been staring.

"Oh sorry Mon Ami!" A faint blush appeared on the Frenchman's cheek. _'Oh god stop it Francis! You're supposed to be the one making HIM blush!"_

"That's fine but you're holding up the line." He gestured behind him to the crowd of grumbling people.

Awkwardly Francis said his goodbyes and shuffled away nibbling at his Churro.

"Wait!" A voice called out from behind him. He turned and saw the Spaniard leap over the counter. "Hey Lovi? Cover me?"

A very cross voice called from inside "You better not leave me with all the work Tomato B******!"

The man just chuckled and ran up to Francis. "Hola! I'm Antonio." He held out a hand.

"Francis" The Frenchman shook it.

"Nice to meet you, you looked a little lonely do you mind if I join you?"

Francis looked Antonio up and down and gave his signature flirty smile; maybe his birthday wouldn't be so bad after all. "Not one bit."

Antonio grinned and walked besides him, perhaps a bit closer then necessary.

And when there backs were turned to people poked their heads out of the Churro line;

"Whoa dude! Is that you ex-boyfriend?" An American boy turned to the man next to him in line

"Yes that would be Francis." Arthur replied smiling faintly at the retreating figures. "He looks happy."

'_Good.' _He thought. He had been kicking himself for ruining the Frenchman's birthday.

"That's a good thing right Iggy? You're not one of those people that hate their ex's right?"

"No Alfred, I'm not." Arthur said turning to his current boyfriend. "I'm not evil."

Alfred cast him a sly look "I dunno, you look pretty evil to me. Although, I do think all bad guys are hot so that may be it."

"Shut up." Growled the Englishman, but he was blushing.

**(Meanwhile back over in Sprancey land)**

The sun was starting to set and the rides were starting to light up. All the vendors except those who sold food started to close down.

"Wait!" Francis yelled dragging Antonio behind him as he rushed to one of the stands. A woman was packing up and left for sale was a singular rose. Francis bought it.

"For you mon amour." He purred handing the rose to Toni who he could swear was blushing.

"Mon amour?" He asked, the French words sounding funny in his Spanish accent. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing." Francis answered quickly.

'_Why did I say that!? I hardly know this man. It doesn't matter if he's handsome or has an adorable way of laughing or…No. You don't know him, don't flirt with him…yet, wait a few hours, maybe, okay at least a few minutes.' _He mentally argued with himself

Antonio on the other hand was oblivious to the Frenchman's advances and trying to figure out how to make an advance of his own.

"I'm glad I cheered you up amigo!" He said after a stretch of silence. "Why were you so sad anyway?"

Francis shifted, running his hands through his golden locks. "Bad break up." He said simply.

The Spaniard looked him over once. "Fosososo" He chuckled. "You, getting dumped? Are you sure she was sober?"

Francis smirked his blue eyes twinkling. "Yeah HE was definitely sober."

After that Antonio was never really sure if he had shouted YESSS out loud or not, all he knew was that inside his head he was doing a little Snoopy happy dance singing,

'_He's gaay! He's gaay! He's gaay!'_

They hadn't even realized it but soon they were holding hands, and walking down towards the photo booth at the end of a pier. Once they reached it the both simultaneously noticed what they had been doing, but neither of them pulled away.

"Since we're here…." Antonio let the sentence trail off, he too called it the kissing booth, and he was praying to god the man beside him would say yes.

Francis gave a small smile "Of course."

They both crawled in the small space. Blue locked on to green and the world melted away. They could faintly hear the pictures snapping but all that seemed to matter was the others lips getting closer, and closer and then suddenly collision!

It was a soft, sweet, kiss. Not the kind that the Frenchman usually gave out but nice. Neither let go until they were out of breath. And then they just sat there, looking into each other's eyes, whispering about trivial stuff and occasionally kissing again. And it would of continued forever if not for the laughing Prussian outside.

"Kesesese Francis? You having fun in there?"

Francis rolled his eyes and called back "Oui! Now leave us alone!"

"Si!" Antonio contributed.

Gilbert sighed loudly "I would but Birdie and I need to use that."

With a mixture of French and Spanish curses the two got out and let Matthew and Gilbert take their 'pictures.'

"Can I have your number?" Francis asked.

"Si!" Toni took out a pen and wrote it on the back of one of the picture strips. Francis took the other and did the same.

On the way home the shy Canadian asked,

"Did you have a good birthday?"

And Francis at the beginning of the day never would have expected himself to give this answer, but it was true;

"The best."

**~Years later.~**

"Amado, can you just tell me where we're going!" The Spaniard would have fallen if he had not been caught in Francis's strong embrace. "Take the blind fold off!"

"Honhonhon, No mon amour, just step in here." Francis guided his boyfriend into a small box about the size of a…Picture booth. "Okay take the blind fold off."

Antonio found himself sitting in the very picture booth where him and Francis had shared their first kiss.

The blonde man rummaged around in his pocket for a minute and pulled out a beautiful golden band.

"Antonio." He started, blue eyes staring into green ones just as they had that night so long ago. "This is where I first fell in love with you, and so this is where I want to ask you the most important question I have ever asked." He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Antonio gasped, tears filling his eyes. Finally he nodded and whispered "Si!"

And they lived happily ever after.

**Cheesy ending I know but I had to add it in there. For anyone who doesn't know (I used Google Translate so probably not accurate.)**

**French words/Phrases:**

**Ins****é****parables: Love Birds (kind of)**

**D****ésolé: Sorry**

**Mon ami: My Friend**

**Mon amour: My Love**

**Oui: Yes**

**German Words:**

**Kumpel: Mate/friend**

**Spanish words/Phrases:**

**Amigo: Friend**

**Mi amigo: My Friend**

**Si: Yes**

**Once again, Happy Birthday to France!**


End file.
